


Your Majesty

by crabitz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Come as Lube, Crying, Degradation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stepping On, Teasing, this is self indulgent sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabitz/pseuds/crabitz
Summary: "You are a servant."How could it have gone out like this? Viren was seeking to change Harrow's fate, help him live in any way possible through black magic. There was no way to reason with this man - he saw that now. He was merely a nuisance to this man that he had such a deep connection to. It would hurt later, but right now, he was on his knees in front of the most powerful man in his country. Through his twisted and confused mind, he only felt a sickening sense of excitement. He lifted his head up, looking at Harrow with something like desperation while Harrow glared back.Until he didn't.





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> everyone saw the horny energy that the 'on your knees' scene had so this is not original but someone had to do it :/

"But if today is my last day as king, you will know your place."

"And where exactly is that place?"

"Right here. On...your... _knees."_

Viren was baffled at these words. He came in here expecting to give his king a second chance - a new way of life, an option to not perish under the hands of these bloodthirsty elves. Now, however, he was being talked to as though he did not have such a history with Harrow. He wanted to be angry, to shout back at him, to try harder to reason. But it was the king he was speaking to - a king with a fierce gaze, no pity in his eyes. Intimidated, Viren got down on his knees in front of Harrow. He was regarded with anger and disgust.

"You are a servant of the kingdom of Katolis."

This tone...it was one Harrow had never taken with Viren before. Sure, they had gotten into a few stray fights...but nothing like this. 

He knew it was wrong to feel what he was feeling right now. He knew it was dirty, wrong, and he should be concerned, know his place. But he felt the arousal come in waves as he kept his gaze at Harrow's feet, eyes wide, his ears beginning to feel hot. He had never been spoken to like this before. He felt weak, like an ant underneath the fiery ray from a magnifying glass. It made him...excited.

"You are a servant." 

How could it have gone out like this? Viren was seeking to change Harrow's fate, help him live in any way possible through black magic. There was no way to reason with this man - he saw that now. He was merely a nuisance to this man that he had such a deep connection to. It would hurt later, but right now, he was on his knees in front of the most powerful man in his country. Through his twisted and confused mind, he only felt a sickening sense of excitement. He lifted his head up, looking at Harrow with something like desperation while Harrow glared back.

Until he didn't.

Harrow's face began to change, and he looked Viren up and down, as though regarding him now. His brows furrowed, but then it seemed like he was trying to bite back a smile. He couldn't help the throaty chuckle that got out, though, and his facial expression seemed less full of fury. 

"Oh, Viren...you're making this so difficult for me."

"...Harrow--"

"Didn't I tell you?" Harrow's large boot found its way to the growing erection in Viren's pants, and it stepped down. "You have no place to call me my name. Say 'Your Majesty,' like every other servant. Pulling yourself as though you're special while reacting to my words like a bitch in heat...you have some ego, Viren."

Viren couldn't help himself - he cried out in the empty room, the noise echoing so loudly he was sure the guards outside could hear him. Immediately, he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as his face and body got increasingly hotter. He...he was not at all prepared for this. 

And the King laughed. He laughed at Viren, loudly and shamelessly, the life coming back into his eyes in a way Viren had never seen before. 

"Now, don't be like that!! This is my last day alive and you want to hide to the people that I'm having a good time with one of my servants? You think you're the only one I've been with, Viren?? You think they don't expect this from me?? Why, I'm sure some must envy you! So come on..." He pushed down harder on Viren's clothed cock, his smile wide and cheeky. 

"Let me -- no, let _us_ hear you. That's an order."

How could he disobey the kings orders? Slowly, while never breaking eye contact, Viren moved his hand, which got him a boot moving up then slamming down onto his cock. Viren buckled down, his arms giving out, and practically screamed. At his collapse, he instinctively clutched onto Harrow's leg - the one that was not mercilessly stepping on him. 

This seemed to delight his King, as he laughed again, louder this time, his foot pressing into Viren still, drawing high pitched whimpers from the pitiful man. 

"You've always been very entertaining to me," Harrow laughed. "Are you so docile? So obedient? I thought you may put up more of a fight. Is it because of my approaching fate? Come now, Viren. Death is later - this is a time where I refuse to acknowledge it. So humor me, won't you?" 

Humor him...okay. Viren had his moments of being a bit of, er, a pillow princess, the couple of times him and Harrow had been together, but he always seemed to get riled up when Viren talked back. That would please him, then. Choking back another whimper from the unrelenting boot on him, he managed a smile, moving his grip off of Harrow's leg and sitting up on his knees. 

"Haha...I wouldn't expect a man so easy in the bedroom to be speaking as if he has dominated me timelessly. O..of course, you have your moments...but you are softer than I am, _Harrow_ ," He spat it at him, and saw something violent flash in the King's eyes. Something unforgiving. Something exciting. 

"So that's what you're going with, hmm?" Harrow's voice was low but playful, something that made Viren shiver. "I'm disappointed, really..."

Harrow grabbed a fistful of Viren's hair, pulling his head upwards. Viren choked out a moan, gasping desperately as he was forced to meet the King's stern face above him. 

"And you used my name again..." His free hand stroked Viren's cheek gently, feeling almost venomous despite the sweet intentions. "Would you like to try that again?"

Viren knew what Harrow wanted. He demanded Viren not use his name - he had no right. However, he also told Viren to play with him more. Not be so submissive. So Viren glared at the face of his king with as much fury as he could manage, though he was desperate to be touched, desperate to please, desperate for something tender. 

"Try what?" Viren hissed through his teeth. "I'm afraid I'm too stupid a servant to understand your request... _Harrow._ " 

Harrow snarled, eyes full of both amusement and a type of dominance Viren was unfamiliar with, intimidated by. It was just an instinct under this power to want to please him, to do what he asked, to be good. Still, if Harrow wanted a show, he would give him a damn good show.

"Very cute," The King spat. "I might be impressed if you weren't such a desperate, disgraceful little mutt. Get up."

Harrow pulled on Viren's hair tightly as an indicator that he is to get to his feet. So he complied, with a whine and a few tears in his eyes from the pain of his hair being pulled so roughly. He stood before the King, visibly erect in his now too-tight pants, trembling with tearful eyes. He knew he must have looked so pathetic - he could tell more from the look he was being given. 

Harrow regarded him for a moment, saying nothing, just listening to the way Viren gasped, watching his body shake and his chest heave. Viren felt so very small under his piercing gaze...why was it so arousing? He just wanted to be touched. 

Harrow smiled now. It almost scared Viren.

"You said you thought of us as brothers, did you not?"

Viren shrunk into himself. It felt...wrong for him to say that now.

"...I, uh...I believe...I did. Yes. I did."

"I hope that was a lie," Harrow commented, his eyes gleaming. "Just the thought disgusts me." 

He grabbed Viren by the neck, pushing him toward the throne so he stumbled against it. His hands caught him as he stared at the back of the throne, completely bent over it. He looked at Harrow over his shoulder, and his smile had not wavered. 

"Brothers, Viren? _Really?_ Brothers?" The King was laughing, strong hands snaking around his waist, undoing his pants. "With our history, you were able to call us anything. Absolutely anything. And you chose _brothers._ Well, suffice to say...I will never see you as my brother."

He pulled down Viren's pants, then spent no time removing his underwear, either. Viren was exposed, bent over the throne - the most sacred symbol of peace and honor in this place - as the King mocked him. He moved his head away, face too hot for him to show so plainly. His gaze fell back onto the support of the throne. 

"What do you see me as?" Viren managed to get out, though it was strained, showing just how desperate he felt.

"What do I see you as?" The King repeated, amusement in his voice. "Hmm...what do I see you as..."

His strong hand moved over and grasped Viren's cock, wasting no time to begin to get him off quickly and hard. Viren gasped, ducking his head down and groaning, pushing his hips toward Harrow desperately. 

"I see you as entertaining," Harrow continued, and Viren could just hear the smile in his voice. "Trustworthy...to some extent. Sometimes I may even see you as a friend. But only sometimes - in those moments when you peak my interest so much that you are all I can focus on. Those moments are dangerous, aren't they, Viren?" 

His hand was ceaseless - it was good, too good, and Viren was struggling to keep himself quiet enough to listen to Harrow speak to him. 

"But I do see you as a servant. Someone who works for me. Someone underneath me. Which you have proven to quite enjoy, hmm?" 

Okay, Viren got out a short, shaky laugh at that.

"I have the feeling you enjoy that. You like to serve, to prove yourself to me, to earn my trust and respect. Maybe you have plotted something against me all along...maybe it is this very throne you crave. Is that it, Viren? Are you just a dutiful little thing, all to seduce me in the end?" 

He had no idea how to respond - especially since he could hardly speak with how much he was groaning pathetically. Why was he so good with his hands? If Harrow kept it up, this would be all he got...

"Perhaps I'll never know...but will you feel proud, trying to get the throne from my son once I die, knowing how you have soiled it today? Should I be so amused thinking of your misfortune? What a king I am...but I continue to hear no complaints from you."

"I-I would...never use you!" Viren cried out, before moaning once more. Harrow laughed, pressing his body right against Viren's so he could feel Harrow's own clothed erection rubbing against his ass. 

"Oh?" Harrow hummed. "You truly are desperate to please me...and it amuses me to no end."

"Harrow!" Viren cried out in warning - he was close, too close, and this wasn't enough. 

As soon as Viren spoke, the hand on him was gone, leaving him feeling more desperate than before. He picked up his head, but did not look behind him at the King. The thought even...scared him a bit. 

"You really are determined to be a pain, aren't you?" Harrow's hand that was slick with pre-cum moved behind Viren, a finger pressing against his hole. "Funny. I said you were desperate to please, and yet you disobey me again and again."

Viren tensed up, groaning and tearing up as Harrow's thick finger entered him. He thought he was trembling before - now, it felt like his whole body was buzzing. 

"What are you going to call me, Viren? Hm? I would _love_ to know how you intend to address me."

His finger moved in fast and hard, taking no time to let Viren get used to the sensation. Viren couldn't speak - his pained and desperate noises echoed off the wall, and tears were starting to spill. He needed it. He could hardly think - he wanted nothing more than this, than his King in him, hard and fast. 

"I'm just _dying_ to know if you want to obey me now," He added a second slick finger, causing Viren to cry out even louder. "And I mean that literally, you know!"

But he couldn't speak. Even if he tried, it always ended in a heavy, choked moan, as he started to sob and tremble in desperation. 

"Will you leave me to die with my order unanswered?" He asked, moving his fingers in a way that it hit Viren's prostate. "Would you like to see what would happen if you do?"

Through a heap of tears and desperate howls, Viren knew the answer was yes. He would be happy being completely broken down at the end of this, as though he were just a bug on the wall that had been squashed, since he had not left this strong human alone.

The fingers inside him were out, and Viren let out a pitiful whine. The hand on his hair was back, pulling him back where he saw above him his King, watching him carefully. He was nothing short of ashamed at the noise that came out of him, but he couldn't help it - everything in his body felt hot. 

"Address me, Viren," He growled, his free hand pulling his cock out from his pants and rubbing it against Viren. Viren shivered and groaned, pushing back against it without even thinking. He needed it. He needed it, he needed that...

"Use your words. What are you to call me?"

Viren couldn't take the teasing - he blurted out the first thing in his mind. 

"Harrow, Harrow, _please!"_

And he said the wrong answer. 

Harrow paused, just looking at Viren with a raised eyebrow. Then he laughed. And he kept laughing. Holding Viren's hip in one hand and his hair in the other, he shook with booming laughter, one that filled the room up to the brim. 

"I would pity you if I thought you didn't want this."

With that simple phrase, Harrow pushed into Viren, hard. Typically, he started slow, letting Viren adjust, asking how he was, before going harder. Not this time. He spared him no pity, no time to adjust, no moment to catch his breath. 

Viren absolutely adored it.

He screamed, really screamed this time, his heavy, animalistic moan straining his throat. Tears poured down his face now with just how hard and ruthless the movements were, and they spilled heavier yet when Harrow yanked back his hair again, biting high up in his neck. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he struggled to hold himself up by the elbows. His tears and pre-cum were decorating the throne, a blasphemous display that the King chose himself to have, something no one would ever expect from him. Was this his true nature, or just a surge of ruthless dominance as the hours of his life tick away? 

"You show no fear in the eyes of authority, do you? That will get you in very difficult situations, my friend!!" Harrow laughed before groaning low in his throat, clutching onto Viren's hip with a grip that he knew would bruise. Viren cried out desperately, chest heaving with pitiful sobs.

"P...please...!" Viren sounded like a wounded animal, his voice breaking and sounding like it wasn't even his anymore. 

"Please? Please what?"

"Your Majesty, please touch me!!" 

He said it without even thinking, without even processing exactly what the words that just came out of his mouth were. And he didn't think of exactly what these words meant as all - he couldn't consider it. He just knew that he was so desperate for release that he would say anything, anything for just a simple touch. 

Harrow groaned against his throat, chuckling a bit and kissing his jaw. He was smiling, pleased at just how this had turned. 

"Well, you are just everywhere today, aren't you?" He said, breathless, excitement in his voice. "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." 

He complied, his hand leaving Viren's hip and wrapping around his cock, pumping him quickly as he fucked him harder, faster, making Viren cry out in ways he didn't think he could. He was doing everything to make sure he could stay upright on the throne, though he was shaking so badly it was proving to be a challenge. Everything was so overwhelming in a way that was so unbelievably alluring - he lost any sense of decency or self restraint. His mind was screaming for more, more of everything. It felt too good for him to not have more.

He didn't know when he started, but he found that he was shouting 'Your Majesty' over and over again, so it filled the air like a song as he got closer and closer to finishing. For once, Harrow said nothing, just groaned loudly into him and moved the hand around Viren's dick faster and faster. 

It didn't take long for Viren to finish, coming all over the beautiful, priceless throne, a hoarse cry of _'Your Majesty'_ echoing across the walls as he did. And Harrow wasn't far behind, finishing inside of Viren with a heavy moan and a shutter. 

The first thing Viren felt after he caught his breath was exhaustion. He wanted to let his weight collapse onto the seat, but there was no way he would get caught in the mess he made there. So he just stayed as he was, panting and shuttering, trying to recap what on Earth just happened. 

After a few moments, Harrow pulled out, leaving Viren to feel empty and...strange. He winced a bit as Harrow stepped back, finally coming back to himself.

"Ow..." He muttered, earning him a gentle but hearty laugh from Harrow.

"I would think so, yes," Harrow replied. "Not too hurt though, are you?"

"No...no, it's alright," Viren replied. "If I was too much I would have said so before you...did that. All that."

"Yes, well. Staring death in the face can make one act out, it seems." A gentle hand came over to rub Viren's back, and he hummed into it, slowly straightening up so he could lean into Harrow. 

"...I hope," Harrow started, voice gentle and serious. "This can be something to remember me by."

Viren blinked at that, looking over his shoulder at the King curiously. 

"As if you are forgettable?"

"I did not say that," He smiled. "But you had fun. As did I. And that is something to be cherished, isn't it?" 

The smile was infectious. Viren wore a smile one of his own, turning his head back and pressing it into Harrow's shoulder as he received his back massage. 

"Yes. Yes, I would say that it is."


End file.
